1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a media player device and a method for wake-up thereof, and more particularly, to a media player device which can maintain a standby using minimum standby power and perform a wake-up according to a signal received from an external device, and a method for wake-up thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since recent electronic devices are connected to various types of external devices, various types of interfaces are supported to connect the recent electronic devices to the various types of external devices. For example, a recent television (TV) supports a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), a universal serial bus (USB) interface, a Micro USB interface, etc.
It has been important to perform a wake-up according to a wake-up signal received from an external device while maintaining minimum standby power. A conventional interface type transmits a wake-up signal using a specific terminal. However, if an additional terminal is specified to transmit a wake-up signal, use efficiency of the additional terminal is lowered.